Storms
by CzechFlagSticker
Summary: A storm hits amidst the middle of a homework session, revealing secrets neither knew about the other, but secrets that would only come to deepen their growing and budding relationship. KurtxBlaine


**Summary: **A storm hits amidst the middle of a homework session, revealing secrets neither knew about the other, but secrets that would only come to deepen their growing and budding relationship. KurtxBlaine  
><strong>A.N:<strong> Yeahhh, Glee definitely doesn't belong to me. It would be about 10x more cracky if it did :P  
>ALAS (channeling my inner Dumbledore these days), I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark evening, and Kurt was sitting on the cream couch nestled against the easterly wall doing math equations, slowly tapping his pencil against the underside of his chin as he worked out what came next. Blue eyes glanced up as he suddenly noticed the presence of a soft patter coming from outside of his bedroom window. "Huh…it's raining…," he spoke into the room quietly, enraptured by the streaks racing down the pane of glass, a blur of gray and noise outside.<p>

"Mmmmhm," came a response some feet to the left from atop of the bed. There rested one curly haired, brave faced boy with the most gorgeous hazel eyes Kurt had ever had the pleasure of staring into.

"Blaine, are you gonna be alright to drive back?" Kurt asked staring a little too longly at the peek of skin exposed where Blaine's white v-neck was riding up just slightly before he tore his eyes away to the other's face, licking his lips slightly.

Blaine cleared his throat and winked at Kurt having noticed where his eyes weren't, making the boy blush furiously. "As long as it doesn't start really storming, I'll be alright."

"Kay. I'm almost done with this math. One more problem," and he gazed back down to his paper after a quick smile.

"I've been done for a while, but take your time."

"Wha-?" Kurt looked up again, startled, "You've been so quiet! What in Earth have you been doing for the past however long it's been?"

"Oh you know, just some casual staring. There's something really pretty in this room and the way that thing keeps tapping their pencil against their jaw should be outlawed." Hazel eyes bore into Kurt's jaw line, eyelids lowering just barely, breath hitching just slightly.

"Oh. Uhm."

Blaine could see wheels whirring in Kurt's head as blue eyes stared into his own speaking a vastness of emotions. Teeth clenched down onto a lip hesitantly, and then Kurt was shoving the textbook and notebook off his lap and onto the other side of the couch.

"Screw that last problem?"

"Please? Come snuggle?"

In an instant the lighter brunette was on his feet and crawling onto the bed. He attached his hand to Blaine's and pulled him down next to him across the bed. Their bodies lay close, heads resting against the pile of pillows, noses lightly touching, breath mingling, hands still attached as if by glue, and homework completely forgotten. Hazel eyes gazed into blue and back, holding unspoken conversations of trust and hope and love even, though neither recognized what that feeling was yet.

Kurt closed his eyes gently and his lips parted a second before his whispers blended into the pattering of the outside world, "Sometimes I feel like I belong here," he opened his eyes to stare into Blaine's, "just in your arms. On a rainy day, on a sunny day, the moment the world ends; I just want to be here, holding your hand because nothing else matters." The boy paused for a second before finishing the thought, "Just in your arms forever."

Blaine smiled at Kurt through long lashes, "Come here," he whispered back, pulling Kurt into a tight hug, and tangling his smaller legs up into Kurt's. "I feel the same way baby," he pulled back and planted a kiss onto a pale forehead, pulling away slightly again to place another on a pale temple, and another onto one pale cheek after another, and then the nose, and then following a pale jaw line, and finally up to soft, pink lips that kissed back slowly, passionately.

Seconds after lips touched, a loud crack filled the air, and lips parted and one was two again.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt retorted wanting those pliable lips on his own again, but the boy was nowhere to be seen as Kurt gazed where Blaine's body was only two seconds ago.

"Shit…your bed's too close to the floor," Kurt heard from what seemed to be the ground. He scooched to the edge of Blaine's side of the bed, and peered down.

"What in the name of Zeus are you doing down there?"

"Your bed's too close to the floor," Blaine said up to him in a wild voice, laced with panic.

"What?"

"Your. Bed. Is too. Close .To the ground!"

A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, accompanied a split second later by another clash of thunder. Blaine jumped just as visibly as he had the first time and whimpered audibly. "Kurt, honestly, where-? Closet! Closet!"

The sentence was more than jumbled, but Kurt put the pieces together sensibly. "You're afraid? Of thunder? Blaine Anderson…why didn't you mention this?"

"I did. No storms, no driving, right?" he replied hastily as he gripped the handle of Kurt's closet door looking back for a second at Kurt, "I'll be out soon," and then disappeared into the dark closet, closing the door behind him.

"Wait a second!" Kurt shouted at the door, "How is anyone supposed to get that hint?"

Another flash of light tore through the sky, accompanied by the loud clash. A louder, but more muffled whimper came from the closet, followed by just as muffled humming. Kurt's heart beat a little faster.

_Shit, what am I supposed to do? Thunder? Of all the things Blaine could possibly be afraid of, it's thunder? Oh god Kurt, get your butt into that closet. Now._

Kurt unfolded himself from the middle of the bed and strode over to the closet door, opening it a peek and sticking his head in to pitch blackness before closing himself in as well. "Blaine?"

"What are you doing?" Blaine's voice cracked through the darkness, and Kurt shuffled over to the corner he heard the voice from, planting himself down against the wall and scooching over until his arm connected with another other arm, clenched tightly around a middle and grasping another arm.

"Come here, right now," Kurt ordered, pulling Blaine into his arms and then into his lap.

The smaller boy was shaking, but accepted Kurt's embrace openly and nestled into his chest. "Please don't leave me. Please," he whispered.

Another clamber sounded outside the house, quieter in the closet, but not by much, and Blaine flinched, biting down on his inner cheek so hard he drew blood. "Please?" he squeaked out again.

"After everything I said to you before this, you really think I'd ever leave you like this?" Kurt whispered into his ear, "I will never leave you when you need me. Never Blaine, you matter to me. A lot. What do you need from me?"

"Mm-m-music," Blaine whispered into the dark, "music always helps."

"Okay, you got it babe," Kurt whispered back softly, eyes closing as he started to rock Blaine as best as he could, rubbing his back with one arm, and steadying himself with the other.

The lyrics escaped his mouth at first quietly, but soon they got louder as Kurt became more certain of himself, and as Blaine's flinching and fidgeting calmed down. It took about three songs before the thunder seemed to entirely disappear, but Kurt and Blaine stayed huddled together in the closet for much longer, holding onto each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears when Kurt finally stopped singing.

"Thank you," Blaine croaked, "so much."

"You know it," Kurt smiled and nudged Blaine's shoulder with his nose before kissing Blaine slowly.

* * *

><p>It was another month before Kurt put his finger on just how deep his feelings for Blaine ran, and another couple of weeks before he managed to say it out loud to Blaine. Blaine said it back a couple days later, and they were nothing less than attached at the hip.<p>

Over the summer storm season, Kurt did his best to look at the weather as often as he could, so Blaine wouldn't be alone in a storm again, though there were days he found himself looking up at the sky and picturing Blaine huddled under his bed trying to drown out the sudden onset of a storm. Those were the days and nights that Kurt called Blaine and sang to him gently through the phone.

Slowly, over the years, with Kurt's constant presence and affection, Blaine got over his fear of storms for the most part. There were bad days, especially when they both hopped off to colleges a couple states away, but being in Kurt's arms and hearing his soothing voice had been a remedy. He would no longer be locked in a public restroom, desperately clutching to his phone as Kurt sang to him from the middle of a grocery store aisle, disappointed that he hadn't decided to go with Kurt that day.

It was only when a small boy was folded into Blaine's arms lovingly one June afternoon that another fit occurred; only it was none of his own.

"Awwwh, Trist, you know who's good at keeping the scares away?"

"N-n-no. Who Daddy?"

"Other Daddy. Come on, let's go find him and he can sing all the troubles away."

"Really?"

"For real bubba joe!"

And Kurt sang to their baby boy that afternoon, until he too was no longer afraid.

* * *

><p>Le end! :)<p>

I felt like making this uber super cute, and THAT ENDING HAPPENED. I blame ellociraptor and her musical suggestions. I happened to listen to not an ounce of thunder or rain during this writing process. Which is weird.  
>Also, I'm really hoping this was better written than A Flight Away was because that just turned out horrific in my day after reread, but I'm much too impatient to wait a full day to have reread this. SO YES. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND COME BACK AGAIN LATER :D<p> 


End file.
